1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to roof ventilation systems for buildings and, more particularly, to a ridge vent system. Specifically, the present invention relates to a roof ridge ventilation system and associated method in which the ridge vent members are rolled for ease of handling and packaging.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is generally known that a roof ventilation system is an important component of a building to provide ventilation to the attic region that is between the roof and the occupied regions of the building. More specifically, during the summer months the sunlight incident on a roof and the relatively warmer ambient temperatures can raise the air temperature within the attic to over 150xc2x0 F., and such elevated attic temperatures may not fall significantly even at night. Such elevated temperatures can increase cooling costs and can have a deleterious effect on the roof itself. During the winter months, daily activities within the occupied regions of the structure such as cooking and bathing, an even a person""s presence inside the structure, cause moisture-laden warm air to convectively rise vertically upward into the attic which is of a relatively lower temperature than the occupied regions. The moisture-laden air then cools within the attic, which can result in the condensation of water droplets on the interior surfaces of the attic. Such moisture droplets likewise have a deleterious effect on the roof and the building itself. It is thus known to provide a ventilation system to permit air within the attic to circulate in an order to overcome the aforementioned deleterious effects.
Roof ventilation systems can broadly be stated to include active and passive ventilators. Among active systems are the fan systems that provide forced-air ventilation to the attic. Among the passive systems are roof ridge ventilators that provide openings through which the air within the attic can convectively flow to provide ventilation. Ridge ventilation systems must provide a beneficial level of ventilation to the attic yet must be configured to resist the entry of precipitation, insects, foreign matter, and the like into the attic.
Roof ridge ventilators typically are coveringly disposed over an elongated opening that is formed in a roof and that extends along the peak of the roof, with the opening typically being in the range of approximately 4-8 inches in width and running along a substantial portion of the roof peak. Such openings typically do not extend to the ends of the peak for various structural and functional reasons, as well as other reasons. Such roof ridge ventilators typically function in cooperation with air inlet openings that are typically formed in a lower region of the roof that is generally protected from precipitation, such as the eaves.
In use, the air temperature within the attic is nearly always higher than the ambient temperature of the air surrounding the building. As such, the relatively warmer attic air convectively rises and flows out of the opening formed at the peak of the roof. Simultaneously therewith, ambient air flows into the attic through the air inlet openings to take the place of the relatively warmer air that is flowing upward and out of the attic through the opening at the peak.
In order to provide ventilation to the attic yet resist the entry of precipitation, insects, foreign matter, and the like into the attic, roof ridge ventilators typically include openings that are configured in conjunction with baffles to permit the free flow of air while blocking the direct entry of precipitation or insects. Some roof ridge ventilators may additionally or alternatively include one or more layers of fiber or foam to achieve a similar objective. In recent years, ridge vents that employ openings and baffles have become more popular due to their ability to be more economically manufactured and installed. While most roof ridge vents of the type having baffles and openings have been generally effective for their intended purposes, such ridge vents have not, however, been without limitation.
Roof ridge vent systems must be configured to conform to the sloped roof extending on each side of the roof ridge opening. Moreover, such roof ridge vents must have at least a nominal level of crush resistance to permit the occasional person to walk across the ridge vent and accommodate the weight of accumulated snow and ice and the impact of the occasional falling tree limb and the like. While it has been know to manufacture such roof ridge vents out of aluminum and other relatively rigid materials, improved ridge vents have recently been developed that are made of plastic materials and that are nominally flexible along a longitudinal axis thereof in order to permit the ridge vent to conform to the sloped sides of the roof on opposite sides of the peak opening. Plastic ridge vents typically include a plurality of baffles and/or other structures that depend from a common panel and that serve both the functions of resisting entry of precipitation, insects, foreign matter, and the like, as well as providing support structures that retain the panel away from the roof and that resist crushing of the ridge vent.
Despite such ridge vents being nominally flexible along a longitudinal axis thereof, such ridge vents nevertheless are too rigid to be rolled lengthwise, and rather must be sold in generally rigid elongated sections. A plurality of such elongated sections are typically joined with one another in an end-two-end fashion to cover openings that are longer than the individual sections of the ridge vent material.
The installation of such a ridge vent system is labor intensive since a worker typically must remove tools such as hammers and nails from his or her hands in order to grasp and position each relatively rigid section of ridge vent material, and must then take up the hammer and nails to continue installation of the ridge vent system. The installation of each section of ridge vent material thus requires substantial labor. Moreover, the sections of ridge vent material can only be of a length that can be easily transported and handled by human beings, which may typically be of a length only on the order of 4-10 feet.
It is thus desired to provide an improved ridge vent system that can be easily installed by a worker and that reduces the time that must be spent by a worker in joining large numbers of discrete sections of ridge vent material to one another, as well as reducing the time spent replacing hammers and nails into tool belts and taking them back up after the positioning of each section of ridge vent material. Such a system preferably will include a relatively longer length of ridge vent material that is resiliently deformed or rolled into a roll that can be easily handled by a worker and that requires relatively fewer joining steps to cover the openings in the peaks of roofs. Such a system preferably will also incorporate structures or other enhancements that take advantage of naturally occurring wind to increase ventilation.
In accordance with the foregoing, a rollable ridge vent includes an elongated panel having a pair of opposite ends and a pair of opposite sides, with a plurality of first, second, and third baffles depending from the panel. The first baffles are arranged to form a pair of first rows adjacent the sides of the panel, and the second baffles are arranged to form a pair of second rows adjacent, inward of, and at least partially overlapping the first baffles. The first and second baffles are spaced from one another to provide a plurality of drainage spaces therebetween. The third baffles are arranged in a sinusoidal pattern between the second rows of second baffles. The ridge vent further includes a seal member at each end of the panel. A pair of generally triangular dowels are formed in one of the seal members, and a pair of lugs that each have a generally triangular socket with a constricted throat are formed in the opposite seal member, with the dowels and sockets of the ridge vent being co-operable with corresponding dowels and sockets formed on similar ridge vents to provide secure inter-engagement therebetween. A rollable ridge vent system is also disclosed wherein a plurality of ridge vent members are mounted over an opening formed in a peak of a roof. A method of installing a ridge vent system over an opening formed in a roof is further disclosed.
An object of the present invention is thus to provide a ridge vent system that can be resiliently deformed to form a roll.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ridge vent that resists the entry of precipitation, insects, foreign matter, and the like, into an opening at the peak of a roof, yet that permits ventilation through the opening.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ridge vent having a plurality of baffles that resist the entry of precipitation, insects, foreign matter, and the like, that provide strength and support to the ridge vent, and that permit drainage of moisture from underneath the ridge vent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ridge vent having a plurality of first and second baffles extending along each side of the ridge vent and at least partially overlapping one another to resist the entry of precipitation, insects, foreign matter, and the like, to permit drainage of moisture therethrough, and that permit the ridge vent to be resiliently deformed or rolled into a roll.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ridge vent having an attachment system in the form of a generally triangular dowel that is slidably receivable in a correspondingly shaped socket with a constricted throat to provide secure inter-engagement between the ridge vent and another similar ridge vent.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ridge vent system including one or more ridge vent members, with each ridge vent member having a seal member disposed at each end thereof, with the seal members each including at least a pair of seal plates that at least partially overlap one another at all times prior to and subsequent to installation of the ridge vent on a roof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ridge vent having angled lips extending outwardly therefrom along the sides of the ridge vent that deflect wind flowing over the ridge vent to enhance ventilation of the attic space.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a ridge vent having first and second baffles extending along each side thereof that at least partially overlap one another and that are each of a generally outwardly facing concave configuration.
One embodiment of the present invention, a ridge vent structured to be mounted over an opening formed in a roof can be broadly stated as including an elongated panel having a first end and a second end and having a pair of opposed sides. The panel has an upper surface and a lower surface, with the lower surface being structured to face toward the roof. A plurality of first baffles depend from the lower surface of the panel, with the first baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of first rows adjacent the sides of the panel. A plurality of second baffles depend from the lower surface of the panel, with the second baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of second rows disposed adjacent the first rows. The second baffles alternate with and at least partially overlap the first baffles along each side of the panel, with the first and second baffles being spaced from one another to provide a plurality of drainage spaces between the first and second baffles, and with the second rows being disposed between the first rows. The first and second baffles each have an outwardly facing generally concave configuration. A plurality of third baffles depend from the lower surface of the panel, with the third baffles being disposed between the pair of second rows.
In another aspect of the present invention, a ridge vent structured to be mounted over an opening formed in a roof can be broadly stated as including an elongated panel having a first end and a second end and having a pair of opposed sides. The panel has an upper surface and a lower surface, with the lower surface being structured to face toward the roof. A plurality of first baffles depend from the lower surface of the panel, with the first baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of first rows adjacent the sides of the panel. A plurality of second baffles depend from the lower surface of the panel, with the second baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of second rows disposed adjacent the first rows. The second baffles alternate with and at least partially overlap the first baffles along each side of the panel, with the first and second baffles being spaced from one another to provide a plurality of drainage spaces between the first and second baffles, and with the second rows being disposed between the first rows. The first end includes a first lug having a first socket with a constricted throat, the second end includes a first dowel, and the first dowel is structured to be receivable in a second socket of a second lug of a similar second ridge vent to provide secure inter-engagement with the second ridge vent.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a ridge vent structured to be mounted over an opening formed in a roof can be broadly stated as including an elongated panel having a first end and a second end and having a pair of opposed sides. The panel has an upper surface and a lower surface, with the lower surface being structured to face toward the roof. A plurality of first baffles depend from the lower surface of the panel, with the first baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of first rows adjacent the sides of the panel. A plurality of second baffles depend from the lower surface of the panel, with the second baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of second rows disposed adjacent the first rows. The second baffles alternate with and at least partially overlap the first baffles along each side of the panel, with the first and second baffles being spaced from one another to provide a plurality of drainage spaces between the first and second baffles, and with the second rows being disposed between the first rows. A pair of seal members depend from the lower surface of the panel at the opposite ends of the panel, with each seal member including at least a pair of seal plates that at least partially overlap one another when the panel is in the relaxed position, and the ridge vent is structured to be lengthwise resiliently deformable to form a roll.
In another aspect of the present invention, a ridge vent system mounted over an opening formed in a peak of a roof can be generally stated as including at least a first ridge vent member and a second ridge vent member connected with one another, with the first and second ridge vent members each including an elongated panel having a first end and a second end and a pair of opposed sides. Each panel includes an upper surface and a lower surface, with the lower surface facing toward the roof. A plurality of first baffles depend from the lower surface of each panel, with the first baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of first rows adjacent the sides of the panel. A plurality of second baffles depending from the lower surface of each panel, with the second baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of second rows disposed adjacent the first rows, the second baffles alternating with and at least partially overlapping the first baffles along each side of the panel, and the first and second baffles being spaced from one another to provide a plurality of drainage spaces between the first and second baffles, the second rows being disposed between the first rows. Each first end includes a first lug having a generally triangular socket with a constricted throat, each second end includes at least a first generally triangular dowel, and the first dowel of the first ridge vent member is received in the first socket of the second ridge vent member to securely inter-engage the first and second ridge vent members.
In still another aspect of the present invention, a method of installing a ridge vent system over an opening formed in a roof can be generally stated as including the steps of resiliently deforming a first ridge vent member from a rolled condition to a generally unrolled condition, the ridge vent member including an elongated panel having a first end and a second end and a pair of opposed sides, the panel having an upper surface and a lower surface, the lower surface being structured to face toward the roof, a plurality of first baffles depending from the lower surface of the panel, the first baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of first rows adjacent the sides of the panel, a plurality of second baffles depending from the lower surface of the panel, the second baffles being spaced from one another and arranged to form a pair of second rows adjacent the first rows, the second baffles alternating with and at least partially overlapping the first baffles along each side of the panel, the first and second baffles being spaced from one another to provide a plurality of drainage spaces between the first and second baffles, the second rows being disposed between the first rows, the first and second baffles each having an outwardly facing generally concave configuration, and a plurality of third baffles depending from the lower surface of the panel, the third baffles being disposed between the pair of second rows, securing the first ridge vent member to the roof, connecting the first ridge vent member with a similar second ridge vent member by receiving a generally triangular first dowel disposed on one of the first and second ridge vent members in a generally triangular socket of a first lug disposed on the other of the first and second ridge vent members and by sliding one of the first and second ridge vents with respect to the other of the first and second ridge vents in a direction substantially perpendicular to the panels of the first and second ridge vents in the vicinity of the first dowel and first lug, resiliently deforming the second ridge vent member from a rolled condition to a generally unrolled condition, and securing the second ridge vent member to the roof.